Much Ado About Nothing
by JiminyBillyBob
Summary: A Bleach one-shots collection. IchiRuki. [Chapter 2: On Coping with A Break Up] One where Ichigo was coping with a break up and was not very good at it.


**A/N:** I don't own Bleach. On Monday, new semester of med school starts again and I will be doomed. Noooooo...

* * *

><p><strong>Keigo<strong> 06.24 PM

_ICHIGO! it's friday night and the guys are hanging out and we want u to come. and dont say no for whatever reason cause we're not buying it, u loser._

**Keigo **07.45 PM

_dude dont hide in ur fancy apartment. u've been a cave man for almost a month. renji's outside waiting for u_

**Keigo **07.46 PM

_ps. shave and put on some pants._

**Keigo** 07.47 PM

_Ps ps. We are seeing girls._

**Keigo** 07.50 PM

_Seriously come out before renji thinks u r dead._

**Keigo** 07.52 PM

_EVEN CHAD IS COMING. AS IN SADO. AS IN CHAD OUR DUDE.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Ichigo needs somebody to love."<p>

"No, he doesn't." Ichigo said, annoyed. He waved his hand to the bartender and demanded for more drinks for him.

"Yes, yes, he does. He may appear tough but he's desperate for love." Keigo started again.

The brown haired man made his way to his friend and circled an arm around his neck. He walked funny cause clearly, the man is drunk. Keigo jabbed Ichigo's well built chest with his finger and said, "I can hear it, man. Your heart. It is screaming for love, affection, and-"

Ichigo punched him. Hard.

Keigo started to make crying sound and Chad helped him back on his feet. Okay, maybe Ichigo did hit Keigo harder than he thought.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Really, the man is ridiculous! Ichigo didn't need love. He didn't need to love or to be loved. He was fine. He was fine, damnit.

Keigo took a seat beside Ichigo and laid his head on the bar table. "Ichigo, my friend, I'm willing to help you find love. I am going to tell you and your tiny, broken, little heart that everything's fine and you'll find someone else. That's why I'm taking you out, Ichigo, so you can find someone-"

"At a strip club?" Uryuu snorted. The blue haired man was smirking so smugly.

Keigo made a face at Uryuu. "Why the hell are you even here?!"

Ichigo sighed. "Shut up, Keigo. Ishida came with me."

"Anyway, the point is, Ichigo," Mizuiro started, "we are worried about you. Ever since she left-"

At the mention of her, Ichigo's jaw hardened.

"If this is some kind of another speech about her then don't waste your time. I am fine." he said.

This time, Renji snorted. "Fine, my ass. You're taking that whole 'grieving for a year after break up' nonsense!"

Ichigo frowned. "I am not."

Renji, clearly drunk out of his mind, pointed a finger at his friend and said, "yes, you are! You get dumped, so what? Be a man and deal with it. There are many other women. Other women that want to take your sorry ass. Just stop being a lovesick puppy and move on."

Ichigo took another drink and was about to say something before Renji cut him off. "If you're giving me another your 'I am fine' crap, I will punch you."

"Because, clearly you aren't. Fine. You'd go to work, go for a run and rocking your Xbox all day. You pretend to be fine but when the night comes, you're seeking your tequila, you drink and you get drunk, and for God's sake, you drunk-call her!"

"I did no such thing!" Ichigo protested.

Renji rolled his eyes. "But you still call her, don't you?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck and asked Renji, "She told you that?"

Keigo gasped and pointed an accusing finger at him. "YOU."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Me."

"You called _her_?!"

Ichigo only groaned in annoyance.

"Give me your phone!"

Before Ichigo knew it, Keigo had managed to steal his iPhone from his pants' pocket.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo tried to take his cellphone back but Chad got both of his arms so he couldn't move. He glared at his friend from Mexico only to receive that look. That Chad look which meant '_This is for your own good_'.

Ichigo cursed. _Traitor_.

Ichigo turned to Keigo who was now looking through everything on his iPhone. Ichigo was still struggling to get out of Chad's grip but he had drunk too much and he was dizzy and Chad was goddamn strong on his own.

"Look at his contacts," Renji told the brunet.

"You are still keeping her number!" Keigo said, showing his iPhone screen at him.

On the screen was a contact info named Rukia. Ichigo could see her contact photo. It was a selfie of Rukia and himself. The angle of the photo wasn't very good so it only had half of his face being kissed on the cheek by Rukia. She was wearing glasses and her hair was in messy bun, a complete studying mode Rukia style.

"Give. It. Back." Ichigo's face darkened.

"Look at his message drafts," Renji, who was crowding Keigo, ordered the brunet.

This time, Mizuiro gasped. "Twenty two unsent messages for Kuchiki-san?!"

Uryuu snickered. "I thought you were better than that, Kurosaki."

"Look at his call logs." Renji ordered again.

Keigo and Mizuiro gasped dramatically. "You called her last night?! And the night before that and... Oh my Glob, what are you _doing_?!"

Ichigo sighed in defeat. "We only talked about Toki."

"Who is Toki?" Uryuu asked.

"Their puppy." Renji answered, his tone mocking.

Uryuu scoffed. "Cute."

"Toki is sick, okay. So, I told her. It is no big deal."

Keigo and Mizuiro screamed, "ONCE A LIAR ALWAYS A LIAR."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and Renji was smirking like an evil.

"So, what made you get the custody of the puppy, househusband?" Uryuu mocked.

Ichigo only rotated his head slowly in a circle, clearly tired of the whole situation.

Chad's grip on Ichigo's arms tightened. He knew the orange haired man was lying since he was at Ichigo's apartment last night and completely trampling on Ichigo's pride in FIFA. The said puppy was jumping here and there on Ichigo's lap all the while. He looked truly healthy. How he could be sick in mere hours after Chad left at 10 PM was another question. Chad didn't even recall Ichigo being on the phone when he was there, so his best friend must have called his ex after he left.

Funny. A call at midnight (just) about a sick puppy that was not even sick.

Ichigo felt the tightening grip and turned to Chad slightly. He mouthed '_shut it, Chad_.'

"Check his inbox!" The red head started again.

Mizuiro gasped like a drama queen. "You've been texting her! Oh, you whipped b_asterd_,"

At this, Chad let go of Ichigo. The big guy could feel Ichigo's hopeful glare on him so he gave Ichigo his famous thumbs up.

Chad, of course, had been aware of this texting habits, too, since during his routine nightly visits at Ichigo's, he witnessed how Ichigo wouldn't even leave his phone alone. He always checked it for like every 10 minutes to see if there was a message coming.

It was like 15 all over again when Chad stayed over at Ichigo's house and watched as his best friend made the first moves on Kuchiki-san, texting her and nervously waiting for her replies.

They were watching some movie on Fox when Ichigo's iPhone beeped and he suddenly jumped excitedly as though he were a football player that had just scored a goal.

Chad only smiled. It was, indeed, like 15 all over again.

Renji's voice snapped Chad back to the current event.

"Now, check out his gallery photos." Yes, Renji, like a boss.

Keigo gasped. Comical tears on his face. "_DUDE_?!" he sobbed, "You're still keeping her photos. That's like number one mistake in the attempts of moving on!"

"Give me my phone back or I swear to God, Keigo, I'll kick your ass." Ichigo threatened.

Keigo, like a little sad coward he was, gave Ichigo's iPhone to Renji. The red head grinned smugly because sure, Ichigo could totally kick Keigo's ass, but his? Renji didn't go to the gym for nothing. The red head kept digging whatever it was on his best friend's ex boyfriend's phone. He frowned all the while. Ichigo was not making mistakes in the road of moving on. The idiot was not even going down that road!

Ichigo and Rukia had been dating since high school. They were your typical high school sweethearts that even dated through separated college. Renji didn't even count the years but they were together for like forever (Renji was sure he almost had never seen Ichigo date another woman beside his childhood best friend), so it really shocked him when the two broke up almost a month ago.

Ichigo never really told him why and Rukia said things were just not working out since she had to move to New York next month, doing some Kuchiki Inc. crap with her brother and Ichigo was not being mature enough about it, thus leaving Ichigo, the young successful CEO of Zangetsu Corp. with nothing but a broken heart.

And a little sick tiny puppy, apparently.

"Ichigo." Renji called, his tone serious. He returned Ichigo's phone and shoved his hands in his pants' pockets.

Ichigo, sensing that Renji was serious now and he knew that he was still very much in love with Rukia, let out a breath of defeat.

"Renji, I am _fine_." He said again.

Ichigo's amber eyes met Renji's brown ones.

That was when Renji decided to not punch the man.

Because if he was going to make Rukia take this lover-boy back, he would have to make sure Ichigo looks good enough without blue circle around his eye.

Renji closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and patted Ichigo on the shoulder twice.

"You'll be."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _I can make part two, if you want so let me know. Thank u for reading! tell me what you think :D and this is AU. anyway..._


End file.
